


Human Icicle

by SpaceShrooms



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute soft culmets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShrooms/pseuds/SpaceShrooms
Summary: It's the first time Paul stayed the night with Hugh and Paul needs a few more blankets





	Human Icicle

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fics I've ever written but I'm super proud of it. I hope you like it!

_Damn it._ Paul reluctantly opened his eyes and stared up at the dark ceiling, resigning himself to the fact that he was awake. Usually, he slept in warm pajamas and at least one more blanket than Hugh’s bed was currently providing, but he had been so pleasantly warm cuddled into Hugh’s side that he hadn’t even thought about it before drifting off to sleep. Now, though, he was awake and decidedly cold, despite their still intertwining limbs. _How am I supposed to warm up enough to fall back asleep?_

He looked over at Hugh a few limbs haphazardly tangled with his own and smiled. _How did I end up here with this gorgeous man?_ He had to stop to wonder. This man, that he’d only known for a few weeks, and was quickly falling for… _oh god, I do not want to mess this up._

And trying to warm up by putting some clothes on was definitely going to mess things up, or at least give the wrong impression if Hugh woke up. So that plan was out. Anyways it wasn’t like he’d brought pajamas, and he really didn’t fancy trying to sleep in his uniform.

_What else can I do?_ Paul tried to kick a few more of his brain cells into problem solving instead of complaining. He inched slightly closer to Hugh, wishing that the soft heat emanating from Hugh’s body was enough to keep him warm, but he had been cursed all his life to be a living icicle.

Finally, something in Paul’s groggy mind clicked – he had seen a blanket draped over one of the couches earlier. Paul weighed the merits of this new idea in his head. _This plan isn’t much better, and the chance that Hugh won’t wake up is still quite slim, but, at least it’ll look a lot less like I’m trying to run away, cause who leaves naked._ Anyway, as far as he could tell, his only other option was to just stay there: cold and unable to fall back asleep.

He resolved to do his best not to wake Hugh, a combination of not wanting to disturb him and not wanting to explain what was happening, so when he managed to lift Hugh’s arm and leg both off of him without waking Hugh, he gave a small sigh of relief. Slowly lifting the sheet off of himself, Paul slipped out of the bed blindly padding into the other room, where he promptly tripped over an end table. A quiet curse escaped his lips as pain throbbed in his toe. _Well there goes my plan of slipping in and out silently._ Groping the back of the couch where he remembered seeing the blanket he eventually found it, wrapping it around himself as he started back toward the bedroom, more carefully this time. _Maybe he’ll still be asleep?_

Unfortunately wishes don’t always come true, and a concerned Hugh was half sitting in the bed staring at him.

“I was cold,” Paul shrugged sheepishly, gesturing slightly with the blanket before wrapping himself tighter into it and rolling back into bed.

“Why didn’t you tell me, I’ll keep you warm,” Hugh said softly, embracing Paul and pulling him close.

“You sure about that?” Paul challenged, freeing one of his feet from the blanket and running it down Hugh’s leg.

Hugh squeaked. “Do I need to check you for hypothermia?” he teased, kicking Paul’s foot away.

“If you’re so concerned dear doctor, I can think of a few things I might enjoy that would raise my heart rate satisfactorily” Paul retorted, realizing that he was slightly too awake to go right back to sleep at this point.

“Well, now that you mention it, I feel like I do deserve some compensation for having been waken up at god knows what time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm @Space-Shrooms on tumblr, come say hi :)


End file.
